


Stormy Weather

by gottabekiddinme



Series: Trickster Town [3]
Category: Mythology - Fandom, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Only marginally Avengers, Someone's feeling left out, Tricksters have their professional pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottabekiddinme/pseuds/gottabekiddinme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble in response to current events. Because you know one of them's responsible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Weather

"Well it wasn't me."

"Mmmm."

"And it wasn't you."

"Nope."

"Maybe it's Poseidon?"

Eris rolls her eyes. "You really think he would do something like this without me?" She frowns at the storm coverage on the news. "Maybe Thor and my dad are having some sort of dust-up we don't know about?"

Loki snorts. "You know your father. When Zeus has a tantrum, all the realms know about it."

Eris sighs and starts scrolling through the contacts list on her cell phone. "The Morrigan?"

"No, she's busy. Samhain coming up, remember. Baron Samedi?"

"Maybe...but he's still caught up in that prank war with Isis, and those tend to cause earthquakes, not..." she waves her phone vaguely at the television. "The East coast....that makes it a little harder."

"Mhm. If it were the Pacific, there are the Polynesians."

"Yes, but they've all been in Hawaii for a century or more."

Loki stares at Eris. "Hawaii."

"Hawaii...where there was a tsunami warning just the other day. And that wouldn't be enough to entertain him. But the East coast, where they don't know him..."

"You don't think -"

"He didn't TELL any of us though!" It's all hurt feelings and wounded pride now, as Eris hits the call button and puts it on speaker. The phone is answered on the first ring as Loki and Eris chorus together, "MAUI!"


End file.
